Permanent Memento
by Jeruk
Summary: "Samatoki, aku mau tattoo." Early christmas story for SamaIchi [TDD era].


Hypnosis Mic © KING RECORD, IDEA FACTORY and Otomate

.

 _Enjoy!_

.

"Kau serius? Aku boleh minta apa saja?"

Di mata Samatoki, tiada bedanya ekspresi Ichiro saat ini dengan anak anjing kegirangan yang baru dilepas dari dalam kurungan.

Kepulan asap tembakau ditiup kasar dari mulut si gembong Yokohama. "Ya. Kalau kau masih tanya lagi lebih baik tidak usah saja."

Yang bersurai legam tertawa menyela sambil membenahi posisi duduk.

"Oke, oke. Beri aku waktu. Biar kupikirkan dulu baik-baik."

Samatoki pun tidak mengerti apa yang telah merasukinya. Seperti bukan dirinya saja, pusing memikirkan hal remeh semacam hadiah natal untuk begundal yang dikenalnya sejak awal musim gugur tahun lalu. Ia memberikan gelang di natal sebelumnya dan _piercing_ untuk perayaan ulang tahun pertamanya. Setelah bocah yang ia eluk-eluk bau kencur itu naik pangkat menjadi pacar, Samatoki lebih mudah uring-uringan karena hal klise semacam ini. Berani sumpah ia bakal menonjok siapa pun itu yang menyebutnya sedang dimabuk cinta.

Dua hari setelahnya Ichiro kembali datang menghampiri meja kerjanya, membuat Samatoki mengernyit heran pada determinasi aneh yang melekat di wajah pemuda itu.

"Aku mau _tattoo_."

Rokok di mulutnya bergelantung nyaris terjatuh.

"Hah?"

"Aku mau _tattoo_ ―"

"Aku tidak tuli, bocah." Decihan nyaringnya meluncur saat rokok yang semula terjepit bibirnya berakhir di dalam asbak. Sekarang fokus Samatoki hanya milik Ichiro. "Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

Sepasang bahu berlapis gakuran gelap mengudara sebagai jawaban sederhana. "Aku merasa punyamu keren. Lagian aku juga penasaran seperti apa rasanya di _tattoo_."

Ichiro menduga akan muncul ejekan seperti biasa setelah ini, dia sudah siap _counter attack_. Namun Samatoki malah bertanya lurus.

"Mau yang seperti apa?"

Tanpa disengaja senyum lembut menyebar di wajah si pemilik _heterochromia_. Semena-mena ia menyamankan bokong di atas meja kerja Samatoki yang tertutupi lembaran kertas dan map. "Kau saja yang memutuskan. Aku lumayan percaya dengan seleramu."

Samatoki menatapnya sepersekian detik, sebelum mengembalikan perhatiannya pada lembaran kerja di atas meja yang semula sedang diurusnya. "Jangan dendam padaku kalau kubuat permanen ilustrasi penis di lenganmu."

" _Hei!_ "

Dan lusa yang telah dijanjikan Samatoki pun menjelang. Waktu senja kala _Christmas Eve_ dihabiskan oleh keduanya dengan bertukar hangat tubuh di atas ranjang dalam balutan selimut tebal, sampai Samatoki memintanya untuk menanggalkan pakaian dan menelungkup di atas pangkuannya ketika pria itu mulai mengeluarkan perangkat _gear_ _tattoo_. Ichiro langsung menurut dengan bersemangat.

"Kau takut?" Selanya di antara kesibukan menyusun peralatan steril di atas wadah besi.

Kalau kepalanya tidak sedang ditahan oleh satu tangan Samatoki mungkin Ichiro sudah memutar leher sekedar menghibahinya raut sanggahan. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu?"

Jemari dingin Samatoki mencoba meraba tengkuk di atas pangkuannya, Ichiro spontan berjengit. Wajah meronanya separuh teredam bantal sandaran begitu mendengar tawa rendah pria kesayangannya. Secara telaten Samatoki mencukur bulu-bulu yang mengganggu di sekitar tengkuk sebelum memolesinya dengan _antiseptic_. Sensasi dingin membuat pangkal hidung Ichiro mengerut lucu.

"Jadi apa yang mau kau buat?" Ichiro memuntahkan rasa penasaran yang mulai menginvasi isi kepala. Apa bakal digambar Naga yang persis seperti di punggungnya? _Phoenix_? Ular? Tengkorak? Secara tak betahan dua kakinya mulai berayun untuk mengusir bosan sebelum kena tamparan panas di betis.

"Lihat saja nanti."

Setelah dikatakan demikian Ichiro makin tak sabaran sekaligus was-was.

"Kau siap?"

Oksigen diraup serakah oleh paru-paru. Tanpa berkumandang Ichiro melayangkan jempolnya di udara. Matanya terpejam menunggu kulitnya dikecup oleh ujung jarum. Nyatanya sensasi awal tidak semengerikan yang terbayang, ia menghempas lega udara yang tersumbat di hidung.

" _Done_."

Manik beda warnanya melotot. "Apa? Serius?" Ichiro refleks mengangkat tubuhnya untuk dibanting sia-sia oleh Samatoki agar kembali bertiarap di tempat semula. "Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa." Ia terus berceloteh selama Samatoki merekatkan plester plastik di tengkuknya. Ia mencoba menyentuh belakang kepalanya yang lagi-lagi tangannya langsung kena damprat.

Samatoki menarik _smartphone_ dari dalam saku dan memotret maha karyanya untuk diperlihatkan pada Ichiro. Mimik tercengangnya saat melihat gambaran pada _display_ ponsel jadi hiburan tersendiri untuk Samatoki.

"Yang kau gambar cuma _titik_ saja _?!_ "

Samatoki memberinya air muka inosen. "Kau bilang percaya pada seleraku."

Ichiro masih juga membuat wajah tampannya mengerut tidak menyenangkan, masih menunggu penjelasan lanjutan. Mereka tidak akan kemana-mana sampai Ichiro puas, seharusnya Samatoki hapal. Sambil menggeram pria itu menggaruk tengkuknya dengan segan.

"Dengar, Ichiro. _Beauty spot_ ini spesial. Aku yang membuatnya dan hanya kita berdua yang tahu ini bukan _mole_." Ibu jari pucatnya mengusap tinta hitam yang terbungkus di tengkuk Ichiro. Kemudian satu kecupan ringan di tinggalkan di atas sana. Samatoki berbisik di atas kulit yang terasa terbakar. "Artinya kau milikku. Kau paham, bocah."

Ia tidak butuh Ichiro untuk memutar wajahnya sekedar melihat betapa merah parasnya di balik sana. Rona yang merambat dari telinga hingga tengkuknya gamblang menjawab isi perasaan. Samatoki tidak bisa menahan hasrat untuk tidak meninggalkan ciuman kupu-kupu di sepanjang garis bahunya yang tegas. Lenguhan lolos dari bibir yang lebih muda kala sepasang lengan kokoh mengikat perutnya dari belakang.

"Lalu mana _tip_ -ku?"

Permintaan Samatoki nyaris membuat Ichiro mengerang. Ia menoleh dengan sisa warna di atas pipinya.

"Jadi ini tidak cuma-cuma?"

Seringai khasnya mulai nampak berbahaya di atas wajah rupawannya. "Naif sekali kau, mana ada yang gratis jaman sekarang."

Ichiro terlanjur mafhum _tip_ macam apa yang diselipkan dalam tagihannya. Kini si surai hitam memutar tubuh untuk mengkonfrontasi langsung. "Apa-apaan kau, sudah cuma bikin titik sekarang minta kompensasi," keluhnya diiringi dengusan frustasi. Biar begitu mau tidak mau ia tetap membayar tagihannya kalau tidak mau dirampas paksa oleh Samatoki. "Ya, sudah. Cepat tutup matamu."

"Kau mau apa?"

"Bawel sekali! Imbalanmu mau diterima apa tidak?."

Sekonyong-konyong Samatoki terpejam dengan kernyitan tajam di dahi. Ia mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya menahan tempramen agar kesempatannya tidak melayang. Tentu saja _mood_ nya secepat kilat melejit setelah merasakan sapuan basah di atas bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gunting di tangan Jiro berhenti bergerak menemukan plester di ujung rambut kakaknya. " _Nii-chan_ , tengkukmu terluka?"

Kekehan lembut Ichiro terdengar setelah mengerti arah pertanyaan adiknya. Tangannya dengan mudah melepas plester yang menimbun sebuah titik mungil di sana. "Aku baik-baik saja, lihat."

"Aku baru tahu kau punya _mole_ di sebelah sini."

Yang bisa ia tawarkan pada Jiro hanya senyuman lirih.

"Memang seharusnya tidak pernah ada."


End file.
